buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Friendship Burns
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ Ah, hello Star Dragon World. Ever since the reveal of this deck, I knew that it was going to be a top contender deck. And wouldn't you know...it is one of the few WORLDS that have remained Tier 1 since the beginning. And it just kept getting better and better.... and better... and even better yet... And then we got- Friendship Gives Me Enough Power to Screw You Over in Less Than Two Turns Dragon. Jackknife Bonds is a game-changing card that is currently shaping the meta, and making Fifth Omni rise up in usage again. The monster being an 8/2/8 with Soulguard, for just 2 gauge, when you have an Item. Said item also gains 2000 power. And he even has Move. And on top of that, he deals 1 point of burn damage each time he attacks. So, uh...yeah, if you have followed Star Dragon World, and the game in general...you will understand how strong this dragon truely is. But one dragon does not a deck made. We are also running the incredibly strong Jackknife "Full Burst", who has the Counter ability to just pay 1 life to destroy a monster with less than 4000 power, which deals with very very many of the Size 1 and Size 0 monsters that are used these days. It is one of the few Size 3 monsters that also defends itself in this game, beyond just having Soulguard and high defense. We are also running Jackknife, "Neo Aggressor" which is another alternative monster to use if Bonds is not an option. Neo Aggressor and Full Burst both have Penetrate (Neo Aggressor needs to gain it through his ability though) and this effect damage is important for the main item. Also, Neo Aggressor is the one Jack that canbe played right away, without a setup of any kind. Then we have all the Dragonarms. Logisticker combos insanely well with Bonds and the main item of the deck, by giving the item +1 crit. Artiliger is the ability nullifier that can take a dump on anything Size 2 and lower. Garbel Anchor is a spell nullifier, always good to have. Transportal is an anti-soul card, which is starting to get more and more needed these days. Slowing boosts the gauge, which can be needed, quite a lot. Good luck drawing him. And lastly, we have Radiant Alma, with the ability to give a Neodragon the ability to Double Attack. Combined with Bonds, this ability will basicly doom your opponent. And even without Bonds, it is just a really good ability overall. Then we have the Impact Monster Jackknife "Full Liberate Cannon!" to end it all off. With his ability to push the final damage you need to beat the opponent. Full Liberate Cannon does not get enough love, simply because people have no idea how to properly use the thing. You dont load every single Dragonarms into his ability on the first go. You only unload 3 Dragonarms if it will win you the game. Combined with Jack & Fang, you just unload 1 at a time and deal 2 damage, so you can still wall on the dragon. Liberate Cannon responsibly, people. Going over the items first, we have Twin Star, Jack & Fang is the main item we run. Sporting the Double Attack and the ability to burn the opponent for 1 point of damage each time a Jackknife deals effect damage. Combining this with Bonds is the dangerous and super strong combo, especially with Radiant Alma and Full Liberate Cannon. This item has been my favorite since the start of Triple D, and I really wanted it to get stronger... But not like this. Lots of people say that Bonds was needed to make this item relevant, and I simply shake my head at that. The second item is Radiant Saber, Providence, with the ability to give your Jackknife monster Move. This combos well with Full Burst and Neo Aggressor, so this deck does have multiple ways to get the winning condition. Because linear one-track decks with auto pilot win conditions are boring. Mars Barrier is our defensive shield, and one of the best that Star Dragon World has at it's disposal, especially for closed center decks like this. Then we have Speculight Ring, because buffng Bonds to a 11/2/11 with Counterattack is totally fine. We dont run it just for Bonds though, obviously. Then we have Dragonarms Factory, ditching a Dragonarms to draw 2 cards is very good, especially since you can just slap said Dragonarms into Bonds, Full Burst or Full Liberate Cannon later. Star Jack Repair also recycles a card from the drop by setting it in the soul of a Neodragon, while also giving you a gauge. Dirty little spell it is. Lastly, we have Barracal Barret, to deal with monsters that cant quite defend themselves. Cards like Bal Dragon and Abygale. (Always hate on these two) Star Dragon World is evil, but it is also not. I honestly think that if there is one world that will end up completely breaking the game, it is this world. Hero World kinda did that last year, but I would not call what they did for "breaking the game". One day, if the game breaks...it will be because of this world. Category:Blog posts